Careless Soul
by StilesSpirit
Summary: Luego de la muerte de Stiles, la manada no ha sido la misma. Todos han sido afectados por la situación, pero no pueden permitirse un descanso. Un vampiro se encuentra en la ciudad, asesinando prisioneros de Beacon Hills. Posee un alma indiferente y maligna, y aquellas personas importantes en su anterior vida... ya no tienen relevancia para Stiles. Season 3B!AU.
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola! Soy Celeste, y esta es mi primer fic de Teen Wolf, aquí en FF como en el Internet. Ojalá les guste esta idewa, ya que estoy demasiado emocionada porque la vengo pensando desde hace mucho tiempo y decidí compartirla. No se va a centrar en los ships, eso quiero que quede claro. Obviamente va a haber entre la manada y Stiles, pero no van a ser demasiado importantes. Los dejó leyendo.  
>Disclamer: Teen Wolf no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes. Ellos son propiedad de Jeff Davis. <strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prólogo.<strong>

La manada mira expectante a Scott, su Alpha, esperando a recibir una explicación de porque han sido convocados allí.  
>Allison se sienta a su lado y toma su mano, para luego apretarla. Scott está nervioso, y no necesita ser un hombre lobo para notarlo.<p>

—Exactamente, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí? —Lydia pregunta, con su acostumbrado tono de superioridad y aburrimiento, aunque estas emociones son fingidas. Sabe que es algo importante, ya que Scott no se inquieta fácilmente (no desde aquella noche, en realidad), pero intenta normalizar la situación disfrazando el temblor de su voz con acidez.

El lobo adolescente la mira por unos segundos, y abre la boca un par de veces, como si intentara decir algo. Nada sale de ella.  
>Sin embargo, nadie empuja la situación; Scott se encuentra en un estado delicado desde el accidente, y, aunque trate de ocultarlo, la manada sabe que no se encuentra bien. Pero el hecho de que el Alpha esté tan nervioso por algo les preocupa, ya que no había mostrado señales de emociones (sólo tristeza, a decir verdad).<p>

—Scott, dilo de una vez —exclama Derek Hale con voz dura, lo que consigue que Isaac y Kira le lancen una mirada amenazadora—. Lo siento, sólo… tómate tu tiempo.

El lobo se disculpa con él, pero puede notar que su disculpa no sirve de nada, porque Scott no lo está escuchando. Parece focalizado en la pared, donde varias fotos se encuentran pegadas; la mayoría son de Stiles y él, de niños y adolescentes, sonriendo y riendo, en un tiempo en que sus vidas no eran complicadas. En un tiempo en que los dos seguían con vida, en realidad.

—Vampiro —larga Scott de manera abrupta, sin despegar su mirada de una imagen en particular, en la que él y su mejor amigo arman castillos de arena—. Hay un vampiro en la ciudad.

El moreno gira su rostro para mirar a sus amigos: sus reacciones son diferentes. Mientras Derek, Peter (¿acaso él forma parte de la manada? Se pregunta Scott) y los gemelos aprietan su mandíbula y dientes, Allison, Isaac, Kira y Lydia hacen muecas de sorpresa. Malia, por otra parte, posee el ceño fruncido.

Sin embargo, todos demuestran una emoción clara: miedo. Y no sólo miedo, también terror.  
>Este momento le recuerda a Scott cuando descubrieron que Stiles había sido poseído por el Nogitsune; las mismas expresiones en los rostros de las mismas personas, sólo que por otra causa diferente.<p>

—¿U-un vampiro? —pregunta Isaac, esperando a que todo sea una broma—. ¿Hablas en serio?

Scott asiente en su dirección.

—Vampiros —dice Lydia, en voz baja y mirando a su mejor amigo—. ¿Por qué no?

* * *

><p>Stiles lava la sangre de su remera con la vieja canilla de la casa de los Hale, intentando borrar todo rastro del líquido rojo perteneciente al hombre criminal de su ropa.<br>Su mente, sin embargo, no está centrada en quitar aquellas manchas, sino que se encuentra recordando el grito de terror del adulto cuando mostró sus colmillos; recuerda lo bien que se sintió sentir su corazón acelerarse del miedo; recuerda el buen sabor de su sangre al beberla, y lo pulcro (no estaba limpio, no en verdad, ¿qué se podría esperar de alguien que se encontraba en prisión desde hacía nueve años? Pero a Stiles no le había importado esto) que se encontraba su cuello antes de morderlo.

Al principio, cuando era sólo un principiante en los primeros meses de su transformación, sentía que la culpa y la ira por lo ocurrido crecían en su estómago hasta llevar estas emociones a todo su cuerpo. Pero ahora, entiende que no hace nada malo.  
>Claro, ha asesinado a varias personas, rayos, ha <em>bebido su sangre<em>, pero ninguno de aquellos hombres era inocente.  
>Todos ellos se encontraban en prisión, y sólo los peores allí son los elegidos para ser la cena de Stiles.<br>A decir verdad, está haciendo un bien. Se asegura de que todos aquellos seres peligrosos para los habitantes de Beacon Hills mueran, eso es algo bondadoso.

Él hace algo bueno por la población, y, a cambio, se alimenta y logra vivir fuerte y sano, haciéndose más poderoso con el pasar de los días y la sangre de los criminales. Es un beneficio mutuo.

Stiles sonríe mientras observa como el agua se lleva las últimas gotas rojas, y luego lame sus colmillos, aún manchados.  
>Ser vampiro no es tan malo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>¡Estoy tan emocionada por esto! Ojalá les haya gustado y dejen una review, si es que quieren.<strong>


	2. Capítulo 1

**I**

Stiles lleva una mano a su cuello y cubre una pequeña marca violeta que se encuentra en este; al apretar sus dedos sobre la mancha, intenta lograr que el dolor que siente se minimice, pero falla en el intento.

—Stiles, ¿qué tienes con tocar tu cuello? —Scott, sentado al lado suyo en la clase de química, le pregunta con el ceño fruncido y una mueca divertida en sus labios—. Te entiendo, en realidad. Yo me comportaba igual cuando obtuve mi primer chupón.

El joven Stilinsky rueda los ojos y lanza un suspiro.

—Scotty, estás equivocado si crees que esta es la primera vez que tengo un chupón —le sonríe Stiles a su mejor amigo, quitando su mano de su cuello y tomando un lápiz para comenzar a resolver su tarea.

Pero, al instante, vuelve a apoyarla en el mismo lugar que antes. El dolor vuelve con más fuerza, y hace que Stiles apriete los dientes y cierre los ojos.  
>No entiende la raíz de su dolor. El sábado en la mañana, al despertar —al levantarse de la cama, en realidad, ya que, al igual que las últimas semanas, no había podido dormir— y descubrir la marca de color, no sentía nada fuera de lo común. Lo único que sentía era orgullo por haber logrado algo la noche anterior (aunque no lo recordara por la cantidad de alcohol que recorría su organismo, pero eso era un detalle menor).<p>

Stiles muerde su lengua, intentando retener el pequeño gemido que desea salir de su boca, pero falla en el intento. Scott, gracias a su gran oído, lo escucha.

—Amigo, ¿estás bien? —el lobo adolescente frunce el ceño.

—Descuida, ya pasará —lo tranquiliza su amigo, y luego intenta hacer una broma para calmarlo—. Me aseguraré que la próxima chica a la que bese no tenga colmillos de vampiro.

Scott sonríe levemente, pero su preocupación no se esfuma.

* * *

><p><em>La música está demasiado alta, y la cabeza de Stiles palpita con fuerza. La cerveza que ha consumido no ayuda en nada a su dolor de cabeza. <em>

—_Oye, ¿qué te sucede?—Escucha una suave voz hablarle, y aunque sabe que la persona que lo llama no está muy lejos (puede sentir un leve toque en su hombro), parece muy lejana. _

_Stiles gira su rostro, quitando las manos de sus oídos a los que intenta proteger de aquel barullo, y puede ver a la chica. Es una imagen borrosa, y lo único que puede notar son sus ondas doradas en sus hombros y sus manos colocadas en la remera a cuadros que lleva puesta. _

—_¿Qué…? Oh, estoy bien, más que bien, sí… —ríe el adolescente, arrastrando sus palabras. Su voz parece cansada, y sus ojos desorbitados. _

—_¿Estás seguro? —Pregunta la extraña con su ceño fruncido, mientras lo toma de la muñeca. Cuando Stiles intenta responder con un simple 'No te preocupes', un gemido de dolor escapa de su boca—. Vamos, te llevaré afuera. _

_No sabe si es su imaginación, el alcohol jugando con su organismo o las luces del lugar, pero cree ver rojo en los ojos de aquella desconocida. Pero lo deja pasar._

* * *

><p>La manada entera está reunida en el loft de Derek, de brazos cruzados y expresiones confundidas en sus rostros.<p>

—¿Una manada de Alphas y un Darach no fueron suficiente? ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué no agregar un demonio? —Exclama Stiles, el sarcasmo evidente en sus palabras—. Oh, pero esperen, ¡hay más, ya que estamos en el puto _bardo_ de la vida! — El adolescente de ojos cansados grita, mientras sus manos comienzan a hacer gestos exagerados.

Se levanta violentamente del sillón y toma su cabello con fuerza.

—¡No es suficiente que Scott, Allison y yo estemos perdiendo la cabeza, oh no!

Scott suspira, frotando sus ojos fuertemente, y Allison mira a Isaac —quién está sentado a su lado— con tristeza en su rostro.  
>Derek sólo mira a Stiles, con una expresión indescifrable.<br>El apartamento queda en silencio por unos minutos.

Finalmente, es Lydia quién lo rompe, observando a sus amigos, pero, mayormente, a Stiles. El chico no ha dormido en días, puede notar, ya que sus ojos están surcados de ojeras, y estos se ven cansados y rojos. Cómo si tampoco hubiese cerrado los ojos, haciendo el intento de dormir.

—Stiles, debes calmarte. Acabaremos con esto, ¿lo sabes, verdad? —Dice en voz baja, observando a uno de sus mejores amigos caer sentado en el suelo, mientras se desliza por la pared—. Hemos enfrentado cosas peores. Kanimas, Peter, la manada de Alphas e incluso un Darach —ahora se dirige hacia todos en general, mirándolos con ojos esperanzados y abiertos—. Podremos con un poco de oscuridad.

—Ese es el problema, Lyds. No es sólo un poco de oscuridad la que está presente en nuestros corazones —Stiles susurra, su voz temblando—. Es muchísima. Demasiada.

* * *

><p><em>El aire frío acaricia su rostro, lo que lo hace temblar por un momento. No le molesta el frío, sin embargo, ya que su cabeza se encuentra mejor gracias a que salió de aquella fiesta. <em>

—_¿Mejor? —Pregunta la extraña chica a su lado, entrelazando la mano de Stiles junto con la suya._

_Stiles sólo asiente, observando el movimiento de la chica._

—_¿Cómo dijiste que era tu nombre? —dice de repente, aún sin mirarla. _

—_Eso no importa. _

_Stiles frunce el ceño. _

—_¿De qué habl…? —La extraña interrumpe su pregunta al unir sus labios en un beso. _

_Se siente bien, pero es raro. Ella está fría, su rostro lo está. Stiles lo nota al posicionar una de sus manos en su mejilla, mientras ambos labios siguen moviéndose al son de una melodía inexistente.  
>De pronto, ella comienza a besar su cuello. <em>

_Está fría. Demasiado. Pero se siente tan bien._

_Stiles cierra los ojos de placer, y gime en voz baja. Una pequeña sonrisa se le forma en la cara, y no puede evitar pensar en lo que dirá Scott cuando le diga que la fiesta fue un verdadero éxito.  
>Pero algo cambia de repente. Los besos suaves y placenteros en su cuello se convirtieron en otra cosa totalmente diferente. <em>

_Una ¿mordida?_

* * *

><p>No le tomó mucho tiempo descubrir que el Nogitsune se encontraba dentro de él. Ataques de pánico, ansiedad, sonambulismo, pérdidas de memoria… todo tenía sentido. Luego, cuando sucedió lo de la guarida del coyote, no tuvo que pensarlo más. El mismo espíritu japonés le había dicho que su cuerpo no le pertenecía, ni tampoco su mente o alma.<p>

Es por eso que, antes de sus análisis, escapó del hospital lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió a la casa abandonada de los Hale. Con la pistola de su padre en su bolsillo._  
><em>No quiere causar daño a nadie, no puede permitirse vivir con la culpa.

Es algo egoísta, lo sabe, pero también lo hace por sus amigos y por toda la población de Beacon Hills.  
>Stiles es peligroso para la ciudad entera, y no sabe que de que es capaz.<p>

Antes de escapar, sin embargo, dejó una nota para el hospital. Debía asegurarse de que nadie saliera herido, es por eso que, al segundo de recordar que esa misma noche —antes de terminar dormido en la guarida del coyote— había estado en el hospital, manipulando la electricidad y los cables, decidió advertirles a todos.

El sheriff encontrará la carta, o quizás Melissa o algún residente o trabajador del lugar, y podrán salvar a todos de lo que fuera que el Nogitsune haya hecho cuando dominaba su cuerpo.  
>Y luego lo buscarían.<p>

Con ese pensamiento, se apresura aún más, corriendo como nunca antes para llegar a su objetivo. No le falta mucho, ya puede divisar los primeros escalones quemados de la casa, la cual, milagrosamente, no se caía a pedazos a pesar de su desuso y el incendio ocurrido.  
>El arma en el bolsillo de su campera se mueve mientras sube las tres pequeñas escaleras, y Stiles siente su peso como si cargara miles de rocas.<br>También siente que esta está bastante caliente, casi al punto de quemarlo, pero piensa que definitivamente son imaginaciones suyas.

Abre la puerta con un golpe, sin perder la velocidad, y cae desplomado en el piso de la sala principal. Esta se encuentra vacía, sólo trozos de maderas visibles. Respira, intentando calmar su acelerado corazón, y deseando poder quedarse allí por unos minutos, ya que sus piernas arden por el largo trayecto y su respiración es agitada.  
>Recuerda que, aunque sólo hayan pasado quince minutos aproximadamente desde que dejó el hospital, podrían estar buscándolo en ese mismo momento, y se para violentamente.<p>

Saca, despacio, la pistola de su bolsillo. No es tan pesada como lo parecía. Tiembla. ¿Cómo es que un arma es capaz de temblar?  
>Se da cuenta de que no es el arma la que vibra, sino sus manos. Toma una respiración profunda, mientras cierra los ojos.<p>

Está nervioso, no se supone que su vida termine a los diecisiete años. Es joven, demasiado joven. Tiene toda una vida por delante, una que quiere ser capaz de disfrutar.  
>Pero sus amigos también son jóvenes, la población de Beacon Hills también tiene una vida por delante para disfrutar.<p>

Con ese pensamiento, abre sus ojos y pone su dedo en el gatillo. Piensa disparar en su estómago, para sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa —se lo merece, ¿verdad?—, pero escucha voces.

—¡Es por aquí! —¿Derek?—. ¡Está donde mi hogar!

Oh, dios. Ya están allí. ¿Cómo han llegado tan rápido, cómo lo encontraron con tanta facilidad?  
>Debe hacerlo, debe hacerlo ya.<br>Una bala en su estómago no funcionará, ay que lo llevarán al hospital antes de morir.

Pone la pistola en su frente, cierra los ojos nuevamente, y cuenta.

Uno.

Escucha a Scott gritar algo indescifrable.

Dos.

Escucha los tacones de Lydia, acercándose.

Tres.

Escucha el gatillo siendo apretado, y un sonido muy fuerte. Las voces gritan desesperadas, ¿acaso le hablan a él?

Pero nunca logra saber eso, ya que cae hacia atrás, su vista negra y sus oídos sordos. Su corazón ya no late, y su pecho ya no se infla con aire.

* * *

><p>—<em>No, no, no, ¡despierta! —escucha a alguien exclamar, pero sus ojos están cerrados y su cabeza, mareada—. No se supone que debes morir, diablos…<em>

_¿Quién es ella? ¿A quién le habla? Stiles se encuentra demasiado desorientado para articular estas preguntas, ni siquiera puede moverse o abrir los ojos para saber que está pasando. Una sustancia recorre su cuello; es viscosa y está caliente. ¿Sangre? Aunque no es mucha, sólo una línea, o eso siente._

—_Odio hacer esto, chico, pero no me dejas otra opción. _

_Siente algo caliente en su cuello, tal y como si estuvieran insertando algo en una herida abierta.  
>Stiles vuelve a sumirse en la oscuridad.<em>

* * *

><p>Stiles abre los ojos suavemente. Se supone que está muerto, ¿por qué los abre?<br>Espera encontrar una luz que haga a su cabeza doler, espera que todo su organismo esté lastimado. Sin embargo, cuando tiene sus orbes completamente abiertos, sucede algo diferente. Está en perfecto estado, nada duele.  
>En realidad, está mejor que perfecto. Diablos, se siente renovado, como nuevo.<p>

Tampoco ve una luz, sino que está todo oscuro. Completamente oscuro. Ni siquiera una pequeña franja de luz se filtra en donde quiera que esté.  
>Levanta sus brazos, con expresión confundida, y choca con una clase de techo. No, no un techo, una tapa de madera. ¿Qué diablos…?<p>

—Lo enterraremos en treinta minutos, antes debemos preparar la tumba.

Tumba, entierro… un funeral. Pero, ¿de quién?

—De acuerdo.

Su padre. Reconocería la voz de su padre en cualquier parte. Pero esta se encuentra vacía, sin un dejo de emoción, muerta.  
>Entonces lo entiende.<br>Su funeral.  
>Se encuentra en un ataúd.<p>

Pero él está vivo, ¿verdad? Aunque no podría ser posible, ya que el disparo en su frente no le permitiría seguir con vida. ¡Él mismo había notado que su pecho ya no tenía aire para seguir respirando!  
>Posa dos dedos en su cuello, su respiración agitada —aunque su pecho no se mueve, y eso es imposible. Nada, no hay pulso.<p>

No está vivo, pero ¿tampoco muerto? No entiende, no está seguro de nada. Sólo de que debe salir de allí, y de inmediato. No debe dejar que nadie lo vea tampoco.

Escucha pies moviéndose, incluso una puerta pesada cerrándose. Pájaros, una conversación que está ocurriendo fuera de la iglesia donde se encuentra —entre… ¿Scott y Melissa?—, sollozos de Lydia… ¿qué está pasando?

* * *

><p><em>La música es lo que lo despierta. Está alta, como la última vez que la ha escuchado. Pero… se suponía que se encontraba afuera, donde esta no alcanzaba demasiado sus oídos.<br>Se da cuenta de que está sentado en un sillón, su cabeza ya no duele, la extraña no está a su lado.  
>'<em>¿Qué rayos ha pasado?' _Se pregunta, abriendo los ojos lentamente. ¿Había sido un sueño? ¿Un loco, sucio y mojado sueño en el cual una hermosa chica —aunque no había visto su cara, sabía que era hermosa— besaba su cuello?_

_Stiles suspira mientras se pone en pie, lentamente, del sofá. La fiesta sigue, pero él está cansado y confundido, por lo que decide irse. Hay algo en su cuelo que lo molesta, pero hace caso omiso a eso y camina hacia la puerta.  
>Ha sido una noche extraña.<em>

* * *

><p>Stiles corre, pero esta vez, lo hace a igual o más velocidad que Scott. Y no como cuando su mejor amigo corre en los partidos de lacrosse, claro que no. Sino a como el hombre lobo Scott corre. Eso es la primera cosa que lo asusta.<br>La segunda es que sigue escuchando conversaciones ajenas, que se encuentran lejos del bosque; el sonido de animales caminando; ramas marchitándose. Pero nada le aterra más que la sed que siente.

La sed y el hambre. Oh, dios. Está famélico, muriendo por comer. Pero no comida, por supuesto que no.  
>Está sediento de sangre.<p>

Es por eso que, antes de llegar a su objetivo —sabe que nadie volverá a la casa de los Hale por un tiempo, dado lo que pasó allí—, localiza a un hombre mayor paseando tranquilamente por el bosque y lo muerde.  
>Literalmente, clava los colmillos que no sabe que posee en la vena aorta del cuello del hombre y bebe su sangre.<p>

Quizás no entienda que haya pasado, porqué sigue vivo, porqué no tiene hambre y sed de comida y bebida sino de sangre, pero una cosa es clara. Los vampiros existen, y, al parecer, Stiles se ha convertido en uno.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Bueno, ¿que les pareció? Personalmente, a mi me gusta este capítulo ya que salió del modo que planeé (quería escribir lo que pasó en la fiesta, para explicar brevemente el cómo Stiles se convirtió). Como leyeron, también la historia salta el tiempo. No es todo seguido, quiero decir que, al comenzar, es al principio de la temporada 3B, cuando Stiles no se encontraba tan mal, y luego va saltando capítulos. ¿No sé si se entendió eso...? Si tienen alguna pregunta, no duden en hacerla.<br>Oh, y Vane, contestando tu pregunta, creo que Sterek va a ser más del lado de la amistad (amo a SAcott, Derek y Stiles juntos, y Sterek son uno de mis BROTP favoritos). Ya casi estoy segura de a quién voy a poner con Stiles, pero voy a dejar elegir a los lectores entre estos (porque son mis ships favoritos):  
><span>Allison (Stallison es mi OTP, sorry not sorry); Stydia; Stalia. <span>**

**Espero sus reviews o críticas. Besos, y nos leemos.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**II**

Es extraño que todas aquellas cosas que tenía al morir siguieran allí. Stiles pensaba que su padre o Scott las quitarían, para luego guardarlas en alguna caja para recordarlo, pero, extrañamente, no. Su celular y —oh por dios— la pistola siguen en la residencia de los Hale, tirados en el piso manchado de rojo que nadie se ha molestado en limpiar.  
>Quizás sólo haya pasado poco tiempo —¿un día, dos, tan sólo?— y la manada quiera esperar antes de pretender que nada ha pasado.<p>

Stiles lo entiende. Su padre y él habían hecho lo mismo con su madre.

Los Stilinsky tardaron una semana entera en adaptarse a la situación de que Claudia ya no vivía. Todo ese tiempo, lo usaron para llorar su pérdida y gritar; para intentar entender _porque _la mujer más importante en sus vidas ya no estaba. Los siete primeros días, no hicieron más que encerrarse en su casa y esconderse bajo las sábanas, sollozando y con los ojos cerrados y apretados, intentado despertar de aquella horrible pesadilla —o, en el caso del sheriff, bebiendo tres botellas de whisky por día, y borrando cualquier rastro de tristeza de su cuerpo.

Luego de la "Semana Negra" —como Stiles le llama a ese período de tiempo—, el pequeño Stilinsky logró juntar fuerzas y se asomó en la habitación de sus padres —la cual no había sido tocada por John, ya que dormía en el sofá; no podía meter un pie en aquel cuarto— con una gran bolsa negra en sus manos. En vez de hundirse en recuerdos felices de su madre, Stiles comenzó a tirar todas sus pertenencias en el costal. Ropa, perfumes, adornos, todo.

Luego de media hora, ya no existía nada que lo hiciera recordar a Claudia.  
>Recuerda vívidamente que su padre, al entrar y ver la habitación de esa manera, lo abrazó con gran fuerza y le susurró un pequeño 'gracias' —aunque Stiles tuvo que ignorar completamente el aliento a alcohol de su padre.<br>Si la historia se repite, quizás Stiles podría tener suerte y nadie iría por sus cosas en varios días.

El vampiro ruega que sea así.

* * *

><p>Derek siempre ha disfrutado hacer ejercicio. Lo relaja y evita que sus pensamientos sean peligrosos. Y, luego de la muerte de Stiles, es demasiado probable que esto pase. No puede evitar pensar en los últimos momentos del adolescente; en cómo sus ojos se cerraron de manera rápida, en su mano temblorosa, sosteniendo el arma, y en la sangre… había tanta…<p>

Por eso, todas las mañanas corre varios kilómetros para despejar su cabeza.

Sale de su loft y comienza la carrera, tomando el camino hacia el bosque. Luego de lo ocasionado en su antiguo hogar, intenta evadir esa ruta, pero por alguna razón masoquista, no se aleja demasiado de él.  
>Quizás lo hace para recordarse que nada bueno en su vida puede durar demasiado —su familia, sus amigos, su manada.<p>

Mientras corre a una velocidad normal —y no como un hombre lobo—, nota el tenso aire del área en donde se encuentra. No sólo eso, sino que un extraño olor entra por sus fosas nasales y no puede identificarlo; debe de acercarse más para eso.  
>Para, y comienza a caminar muy lentamente hacia la zona.<p>

Uno, dos, tres pasos, y puede notar de qué se trata.  
>Un cadáver. Un cadáver de hace pocas horas en el medio del bosque.<p>

Se acerca más, y el hedor de la sangre lo golpea como un tren. Hay mucha, demasiada.  
>Y cuando ya visualiza el cuerpo muerto del pobre hombre, se da cuenta que no ha sido un ataque normal.<p>

Derek maldice por lo bajo. Otra bestia a la que deben enfrentarse (y no se atreve a pensar que será la primera sin la ayuda de Stiles).

* * *

><p>Debe decírselo a alguien.<p>

_No._

Sí, tiene que hacerlo, y lo sabe.

La pregunta es, ¿a quién? Todos piensan que está muerto —teóricamente, eso es verdad—, enterrado diez metros bajo tierra, con ojos cerrados que nunca más se abrirán.  
>Pero está solo, asustado y seguro de que atacará a otra persona inocente si no comienza a pedir ayuda —también maldice en voz baja a aquella chica que lo convirtió, para luego dejarlo solo, sin amparo alguno.<p>

Debe hablar con alguien que no esté demasiado conectado con él —adiós a Scott, y su padre. También Lydia y Derek—; alguien que posea la habilidad de bloquear todas sus emociones para, si surge el caso, matarlo, o al menos, pararlo de hacer algo completamente estúpido —Isaac es imposible para esto, al igual que Kira. La chica es muy buena y dulce, como Scott. Quedan sólo dos personas que pueden ayudarlo —ni en sueños le pedirá ayuda a los gemelos—, y Malia queda inmediatamente descartada, ya que hay una gran posibilidad que lo delate. Sólo queda una opción…

* * *

><p>Allison se encuentra limpiando uno de sus cuchillos cuando recibe la llamada.<br>Deja el arma, recién afilada, en el escritorio de su padre y toma su celular rápidamente, para luego mirar el contacto que la llama. Quizás podría ser Lydia, invitándola al centro comercial; o Isaac, lo cual sería algo lindo —hablar con un amigo, luego de la tragedia, le vendría bien.

No es ninguno de ellos. Su teléfono indica muy claramente que 'Stiles' está llamando. ¿Qué rayos…?

—¿Hola? —Contesta rápidamente, su voz confusa y asustada (aunque intenta enmascarar esta última emoción).

—Allison —responde una voz bastante conocida para ella. Los ojos de la chica se abren, y sus manos comienzan a temblar ligeramente—. Allison, necesito que me escuches…

—Tú estás muerto. Te vi morir. Y tu funeral… —Murmura Allison rápidamente, sin darle sentido a sus palabras, y sin importarle lo que el supuesto Stiles está diciendo.

Se encuentra al borde de lágrimas, y, por primera vez, no intenta pararlas para parecer fuerte —uno de sus amigos está llamándola, _uno de sus amigos, al que vio morir, _está llamándola. Hablándole.  
>Nunca fue una gran amiga de Stiles —no porque no quisiera—, ya que al momento de entrar como la 'alumna nueva' a la secundaria de Beacon Hills, instantáneamente puso su mirada en Scott, y no se preocupó por el mejor amigo de este. Y luego lo conoció.<br>A decir verdad, Allison sólo conocía a Stiles porque este se encontraba pegado al lobo adolescente. Ella estaba celosa de Stiles. En cada historia que su novio contaba, su nombre aparecía ("Stiles y yo hicimos esto a los cinco años…" "Stiles apostó que…" "Stiles, Stiles, Stiles"), y sabía que Scott nunca la amaría a ella tanto como quería y confiaba en su mejor amigo.

Pero después, con el pasar del tiempo, se vio riéndose con él, a pesar de los grandes problemas que poseían; pasaban más tiempo juntos, pero nunca el suficiente.  
>Y cuando la oscuridad comenzó a invadir los corazones de Scott, Stiles y ella, Allison estaba segura de que el humano estaba peor que todos los demás (y tenía razón).<br>Sin embargo, eso no fue lo peor. El Nogitsune sucedió, y fue ahí donde todo se rompió. Muertes, heridos, un Stiles débil… fue algo horrible, inimaginable (realmente tuvieron suerte, ya que ninguno de ellos murió o salió gravemente herido luego de su último intento para deshacerse del Kitsune malvado).

Fue en el momento en que Stiles cayó desmayado luego de asesinar al Nogitsune que Allison se dio cuenta que, por más distancia entre ellos, realmente le importaba el adolescente.

* * *

><p>Stiles maldice mientras lleva una mano a su cabello. Aquella había sido una mala idea.<p>

Allison, quien al principio había murmurado un sinfín de cosas sin sentido, ahora se encuentra callada, y unos pequeños sollozos se escuchan por el celular.  
><em>No sólo está confundida<em>, piensa Stiles, _¡la lastimaste también! _Nunca ha visto a la cazadora llorar, ni siquiera cuando veía a su abuelo Gerard escupir aquella cosa negra y asquerosa, pero ahora lo estaba.

Mierda.

—Allison —intenta llamarla Stiles, de nuevo, con voz suave—. Por favor, escúchame.

Silencio.

—Ally…

Sollozo.

—¿Cómo es posible? —susurra Allison, con un puño en su boca y su voz quebrada.

—Te lo explicaré. Lo juro, te explicaré todo. O, al menos, todo lo que entiendo. Sólo… necesito ayuda. Ven a la antigua casa de los Hale. —Stiles dice—. Y trae un paraguas y una sábana.

Debe de taparse del sol de alguna manera, ¿verdad?

* * *

><p><strong>Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo, y muchísimas gracias por sus reviews. Ya sé que parejas tendrá esta historia (me parecen más apropiadas), pero muchas gracias por sus opiniones, en serio, las aprecio mucho.<br>Si les gustó, dejen una review, y si no, una crítica diciendo lo horrible que es(?), ah.  
>¡Nos leemos! Y para contestar tu pregunta, Jorge 4, no lo sé. Dependiendo de cuanto tiempo me tome hacer el capítulo y la inspiración que tenga. <strong>


End file.
